


even an imagination feels so sweet, surely we're destiny

by lovelylittlelion



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But not in this fic lmao nice try, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lando is an idiot, Lando should get some braincells, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining, This is just a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: ‘Lando, baby, I wouldn’t be on my seventh date with you if I liked Alex.’
Relationships: Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	even an imagination feels so sweet, surely we're destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justmyrthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmyrthe/gifts).



> happy sinterklaas baby! i don't really know what to say except for i love you since i'm pretty sure i already told you the rest in the letter, so i just hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> anyways stan dumbass lando

Lando checks his phone again. George is late. He sighs. For some reason he’s feeling jittery today. There’s nerves pooling in his stomach and he wants to tell anyone who’s willing to listen he’s going on a date today.

He rolls his eyes. It’s not a date. It’s just George taking him to a fancy restaurant. They’re going to be just with the two of them, and maybe Lando is a little nervous for it. It isn’t _his_ fault he’s been in love with his best friend for over three years now!

George is just.. wonderful. He’s always there for him. He talks about things he likes for hours, shows Lando pictures of cars and drivers and gives him dazzling smiles that make Lando wonder why no one else has fallen in love with him already.

Lando doesn’t like Formula 1. Heck, the drivers all look the same to him and the cars just drive in circles for two hours straight. It’s boring, but if it makes George smile like that Lando will watch all races with him.

He pulls out his phone to check his messages. Still nothing. He frowns. Maybe his best friend is just busy? That must be it. He’s too busy writing out a text to George to notice who’s standing in front of him. A cheeky smile catches his eye just before he sends it.

‘You’re la- are those flowers?’ Lando knows he’s staring. George is holding flowers, grinning from ear to ear. He bought him flowers. It’s a small bouquet of white roses and it might be the best thing he’s even gotten. George just smirks.

It’s only then that he notices how good George looks. He’s wearing a suit, a black suit and- did Lando ever tell him he has a soft spot for guys in suits? He decides it doesn’t matter when George grabs his hand and pulls him inside the restaurant.

‘By the way, if you were a flower, I’d pick you.’

The blush on his cheeks hasn’t disappeared by the time they sit down at their table. George just gives him a soft smile. There’s unfiltered love in his eyes. Lando almost chokes on his drink, the butterflies in his stomach going wild.

Is this really not a date or- he shakes his head. He can’t let his mind wander. George is here, they’re here to have dinner together and maybe his best friend is just being really nice. His smile softens when George coos at a puppy walking by. He’s adorable.

This idiot really booked them a table at one of the most expensive restaurants in town and Lando can’t even be mad at him. George shoots him another loving smile. His head is spinning. Why again did he decide being in love with his best friend was a good idea?

He ignores the way his voice cracks when he talks about uni, the tons of homework they’re getting at the moment and all the assignments he’s ignoring in favour of going out with George for dinner. George grins.

They talk about uni for a while, and Lando finally feels comfortable again. This is easy. They’ve done this before. It takes them less then a second to start talking about Alex. Their best friend has been really busy with projects and didn’t even turn up for their Star Wars marathon.

‘Can you believe he still didn’t want to come when we told him we’d watch Solo without him?’ Lando sighs. ‘I just hope he isn’t overworking himself.’ George nods. They just frown at each other for a few seconds.

‘If I were dating him he’d probably just cancel our dates for a year.’ Lando winces. Of course George doesn’t like him. Why would he? He wouldn’t want to date a mess if he could also date the most organized person on the planet. It still hurts though.

He tries to smile again when he tells his best friend ‘I mean, you could date him though’. George frowns at him for a second before he takes his hand in his own. ‘Jealous?’ There’s a small smirk playing on his lips.

Lando stares at them before he shakes his head. ‘No. I mean, why would I be?’ His best friend is full on grinning now, and Lando really doesn’t get what’s so funny about all of this. ‘Lando, baby, I wouldn’t be on my seventh date with you if I liked Alex.’

And Lando’s heart skips more then just a beat.

He blinks once, and then twice. George is still smiling reassuringly at him and maybe he needs a minute to process what his best friend (date?) just said. Somehow he manages to smile back at him before muttering a soft ‘I have to go to the toilet’.

Lando misses the worried look George sends him as he hurries to the restroom. He’s not even sure what he’s feeling right now. He’s dizzy, the ground seems to be swaying under his feet and he’s feeling a new kind of nervous.

He whips out his phone. His emergency contact immediately picks up. ‘Lando? What’s wrong?’ He almost starts crying when he hears Max’s voice. ‘George said this is our seventh date.’

It’s silent for a solid ten seconds before his best friend starts laughing. Lando pouts. ‘What’s so funny about that?’ Max is still laughing when he tells him ‘of course it’s your seventh date’.

He sighs. Why does everyone know about this, except for him? ‘The point is, I didn’t know we were dating? George doesn’t even like me. He didn’t like ask me out for real and now I’m scared he’s just joking and I-’

Tears are prickling in his eyes. What _if_ George is joking? Max seems to notice he’s this close to a breakdown. ‘You know, he always talks about you. He tells us things we didn’t even know about you because we weren’t paying enough attention. You’re always his centre of attention.’

There’s a blush creeping up his cheeks. Lando blinks. He’s what? ‘He talks to us about things and then mentions you would probably like it, he stares at you from across the room when you aren’t looking and Lando, he’s been flirting with you for three years now. We all thought you already noticed.’

Oh. Oh, George likes him. Wait, _three years_? Lando has been blind for three years? He can’t help but feel a little stupid as a smile pulls on his lips. George really likes him. He likes him back. The butterflies in his stomach are going wild as he tells Max ‘I’ll go back to the date now’.

Max chuckles. ‘So how are you going to tell him this?’

He ends up hiding in the bathroom for another five minutes. He only realizes he’s been away for quite some time when George knocks on the door. ‘Lando, are you okay? Can I come in?’ His voice is shaking when he whispers a soft ‘yes’.

George gives him a worried look. ‘Are you okay? Did you eat something bad or-.’ Lando weakly smiles. ‘I just uhm. Freaked out a little.’ George raises his eyebrows. ‘I didn’t know we were dating.’

It’s quiet for a few seconds. Lando looks up. George is clamping his hand over his mouth and it looks like he’s trying not to laugh. He fails. Lando pouts at him and nugs him with his foot. George almost falls over.

He grins at Lando, and maybe this whole situation isn’t that bad. ‘Let me redo it then, you small big idiot. Would you like to go on a date with me?’

Lando can’t stop the smile pulling on his lips, and he smiles a little harder when George takes his hand in his. He pulls him a bit closer. George really is so stunning. Lando gets distracted by his beauty for a second. ‘Uhm.. yes.’

George giggles before he pulls him with him out of the restroom. ‘Then let’s start right now.’

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


End file.
